Born Two Soul With The Blood
by Orihime yoshizuki
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah dusta, dan di teruskan oleh pengkhianatan, dan di akhiri oleh pertumpahan darah. Sebenarnya dirimu menjadi benang merah untuk kehidupan selanjutnya tapi bagaimana jika benang merah yang kau hasilkan menyebabkan kehancuran dan kemusnahan? First series of tetralogi "BOMT" T semi M.
1. Chapter 1

**THE FIRST SERIES OF TETRALOGI "BOMT"**

 **Berawal dari sebuah dusta, dan di teruskan oleh pengkhianatan, dan di akhiri oleh pertumpahan darah. Sebenarnya dirimu menjadi benang merah untuk kehidupan selanjutnya tapi bagaimana jika benang merah yang kau hasilkan menyebabkan kehancuran dan kemusnahan?**

 **ALL NARUTO CHARACTER BELONG TO** **MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **BORN TWO SOUL WITH THE BLOOD IS MINE.** **  
**

 **Born Two Soul With The Blood merujuk pada kelahiran pairing utama seri ini yaitu Naruto dan Hinata.**

 **WARNING : TIDAK ADA KESEMPURNAAN DIKSI ATAUPUN EYD DI FIC INI, MENCARI BACAAN YANG SEMPURNA BUKAN DISINI TEMPATNYA.**

 **NOTE : SEMUA KEJADIAN, TOKOH YANG ADA DI FANFIKSI INI ADALAH FIKSI (KARANGAN) DAN BUKAN SEJARAH YANG SEBENARNYA DEMI KEPENTINGAN ALUR DAN PLOT CERITA, TIDAK MENGAMBIL KEUNTUNGAN APAPUN SALAH PENAFSIRAN BUKANLAH TANGGUNG JAWAB AUTHOR.**

 **SETTING : FRANCE KINGDOM**

…

"Hiashi, ayah mengajakku mendatangi kerajaan malam ini." Seorang gadis berusia sekitar 23 tahun memandangi danau yang ada di hadapannya, arus danau yang tenang sepertinya berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan kedua manusia yang sedang menatapi danau itu.

"Benarkah Hikari? Sepertinya ayah mu sangat menyayangi mu." Sang pemuda yang usianya diperkirakan sebaya dengan gadis itu meremas pedang yang ada di tangan kirinya karena mengetahui apa yang di maksud gadis itu.

"Kau seorang prajurit Hiashi aku yakin kau mengerti ini semua." Sang gadis melepas mantel berjubah dengan penutup kepala yang ia gunakan untuk menyamarkan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pakai mantel mu." Sang pemuda rupanya cukup panik dengan kehormatan gadis itu, "Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatmu?"

"Tak masalah Hiashi. Aku rela melepas nama ayahku yang melekat pada namaku demi dirimu." Sang gadis masih berupaya memperjuangkan cintanya.

"Jangan gila Hikari, kau gadis bangsawan sedangkan aku hanya prajurit rendahan. Jika kau melarikan diri dan hidup bersamaku aku tak ingin membuat mu menderita." Sang pemuda menggerakan pedang yang ada di tangan kanannya, kemudian menggoreskan pedang itu pada telapak tangan kirinya, darah segar terlihat bermunculan di telapak tangan pemuda itu. "Dengarkan aku Hikari, demi darah ini demi darah yang mengalir di tubuhku aku bersumpah selamanya akan menjadi milikmu. Biarlah kau menjadi selir sang kaisar, aku akan tetap menjadi kekasihmu akan ku pastikan diriku selalu menemukan jalan untuk kita." Sang pemuda mengulurkan tangannya pada sang gadis yang memiliki rambut indigo yang di kepang satu.

Hikari memandang tak percaya pada pemandangan di depannya, ia perlahan meneteskan air matanya dan tersenyum miris. "Selamanya hatiku akan menjadi milikmu, Hiashi." Ia meletakan tangannya pada tangan berlumur darah milik sang pemuda, sebagai simbol persumpahan atau sebagai saksi atas sumpah yang dibuat sang pemuda.

"Pergilah, kita sudah terlalu lama disini." Sang pemuda menggenggam tangan sang gadis kemudian tersenyum, melepaskan genggamannya kemudian mengelus surai yang indah dan halus itu, kemudian memakaikan kembali penutup kepala sang gadis. "Jaga dirimu, orangku akan selalu memberikan surat untukmu. Pergilah hari mulai menggelap."

"Aku mencintaimu Hiashi." Sang gadis melepaskan senyum terakhirnya dan mengusap air mata yang ada di irisnya. Kemudian mengecup pelan bibir milik kekasihnya singkat namun dalam sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan tepi danau itu.

…

Malam yang bahagia untuk Hizashi Hyuuga, setelah putra sulungnya menerima kenaikan jabatan sebagai gubernur provinsi sekarang putri bungsunya resmi menjadi selir kerajaan ya meskipun hanya selir tapi berdampak besar baginya dan kekuasaannya. Ia tak henti-hentinya menebar senyum di aula kerajaan ini.

Sang kaisar Namikaze Minato yang duduk di kursi kebesaran kaisar di dampingi sang permaisuri dan ibunya yang dikenal dengan gelar ibu suri.

"Kau tak apa ratu?" Wanita dengan surai blonde yang digulung tinggi dengan mahkota bertahta berlian bergumam pelan pada wanita yang ada disebelah kirinya.

"Aku bukan hanya seorang istri, yang mulia. Tapi aku juga seorang ratu yang harus bersedia menerima selir seperti ini." Wanita dengan surai maroon yang digerai dengan mahkota yang berhias permata emerald itu menampakan wajah datarnya saat menjawab pertanyaan ibu mertuanya itu.

"Aku mengerti. Selama Jiraiya hidup aku selalu merasakan hal seperti ini. Saat dia memenangkan perang akan banyak wanita yang dijadikan selir olehnya atau juga saat para jendral menwarkan putri mereka seperti saat ini." Sang ibu suri menoleh pada menantunya yang masih saja menampakan wajah datar. "Aku yakin cinta Minato hanya untukmu." Dengan mengatakan hal yang entah sebuah kebenaran atau kepalsuan Tsunade sang ibu suri mencoba menghibur menantunya.

Kushina hanya diam memperhatikan penari istana yang mulai menari menghibur pesta peresmian selir pertama sang kaisar, dia mengabaikan musik yang mengalun merdu, penari yang gemulai, dan makanan yang disajikan di mejanya hanya diabaikan. "Semoga ibu suri benar." Hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan.

…

Pesta telah usai, semua kemeriahan yang terjadi hilang begitu saja. Dan koto, sang pemusik istana mulai memainkan harpanya di balkon istana untuk menyebarkan sahdu indah ke seluruh penjuru istana pada malam pertama sang kaisar dengan sang selir.

Minato yang sedang menanti selirnya datang, berdiri di balkon menatapi indahnya bintang dan bulan hari ini. Dan menatapi negeri yang ia pimpin, rasanya begitu damai atau mungkin sangat damai. Beberapa cahaya dari lilin dan aroma bunga kamelia tercium cukup membuat sang raja mabuk dengan kenikmatan malam ini hingga tidak sadar seorang wanita berpenutup kepala putih transparan sudah menunggu di belakangnya.

"Yang mulia." Sang wanita bergumam pelan memanggil raja yang masih terlena dengan dunianya.

Mendengar suara lembut yang mengalun memanggil gelar kehormatannya membuat Minato menoleh, dan mendapati sang gadis yang menggunakan gaun malam tipis transparan dengan rambut yang di uraikan.

"Nona Hyuuga? Kau sudah datang?" Minato menghampiri wanita yang sedang menunduk itu.

"Ya yang mulia?" Hikari memaksakan senyumnya sambil menatap safir milik Minato.

Minato mulai mencairkan suasana, ia menangkup dagu Hikari dan memperhatikn mata ungu indahnya kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Oh kekasih, kepalamu yang tertunduk menyembunyikan indahnya manik rembulanmu. Kemari, yang harus di tatap matamu bukanlah lantai itu, tetapi diriku." Minato memulai syair kebanggannya untuk membuat Hikari tak secanggung biasanya.

"Syair yang indah, yang mulia." Hikari menyentuh lengan Minato yang ada di dagunya.

"Kemarilah. Mulai saat ini namamu bukan lagi Hikari, tapi kau adalah Hana milik Minato. Panggil namaku bukan gelarku." Dan dengan sekali tarikan kepala Minato mencium bibir ranum milik Hikari, dan memulai penyatuan keduanya di bawah purnama rembulan.

…

Kushina menatap datar surat yang dibawa oleh pelayannya, disana dikatakan keluarga Uzumaki menantikan pewaris kerajaan yang berasal dari rahimnya, oh bahkan dia sudah mati-matian melahirkan seorang anak namun sayangnya anak itu berkelamin perempuan yang diberi nama Sara oleh sang kaisar. Ia memandangi pemusik bernama Dan Koto yang sedang memetik harpanya di pusat balkon istana.

"Dan terlalu tampan untuk seukuran selingkuhan Ibu suri." Kushina tertawa pelan saat fakta tersebut melintasi otaknya, diusia yang sudah senja ibu mertuanya itu tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk berdoa dan bersyukur namun malah mengkhianati sang suami yang sudah mangkat. "Ya, kaisar Jiraiya memang tidak tampan, tapi kekuasaannya mampu menghadirkan wanita cantik manapun."

"Kenapa anda tidak mencoba saja, Permaisuri?"'

Suara yang muncul dari belakangnya membuat Kushina menoleh dan tersenyum simpul saat menemukan pelayan setianya, pelayang yang ia bawa dari kampong halamannya di Barcelona , Spanyol. Keluarganya memang terlampau kaya dan terhormat sebagai bangsawan oleh sebab itu ia terpilih menjadi permaisuri kerajaan ini. "Shizune, kau mengejutkanku."

"Permaisuri, ini lancing tapi aku sebagai pelayan setia keluarga Uzumaki sangat tidak menyukai hidup anda disini, anda dianggap sebagai barang yang diambil dan hanya dijadikan hiasan. Anda harus bahagia permaisuri." Shizune mendekati Nyonya-nya dan memberikan cangkir yang masih beruap. "Ini teh mint anda pasti stress memikirkan ini semua."

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Demi pengabdian kepada keluargaku aku rela hidup terikat seperti ini, tapi aku tidak menyangka nasibku tidak beruntung. Selir itu pasti akan segera melahirkan anak laki-laki dan aku pasti akan tersisih." Kushina hanya mencengkram gagang cangkir itu melampiaskan emosinya.

"Ada rumor yang mengatakan kaisar Minato bukan putra dari mendiang kaisar Jiraiya. Sudah bukan rahasia umum, ibu suri Tsunade berganti teman tidur setiap mendiang kaisar Jiraiya berperang."

"Jangan bergosip Shizune, kau bisa kehilangan kepalamu. Disini, dinding dan angin dapat berbicara." Kushina menatap Shizune seolah memberi peringatan.

"Itu kenyataannya permaisuri, kau pun mulailah menghasilkan anak laki-laki yang akan menjadi pewaris."

Kushina menatap tajam Shizune yang menurutnya keterlaluan, "Walaupun, aku terbuang aku tidak akan pernah melakukan apa yang kau bicarakan. Ibuku mendidiku sebagai bangsawan, dan aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal rendah seperti itu." Dan dengan emosi yang meluap Kushina menarik senyum simpul dan memberikan cangkir yang tidak ia sentuh isinya pada Shizune.

"Bahkan dia tau cara marah seanggun itu." Shizune bergumam saat melihat punggung Kushina yang menjauhi balkon.

…

* * *

Hanya prolog yap, update setiap minggu. pairing untuk fic ini bukan Naruhina tapi akan berkembang ke Naruhina di kelanjutannya. hope u like it.


	2. NOTICE

p style="text-align: center;"NOTICE/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHalo semua, apa kabar? Adakah yang nunggu cerita ori? Oke, semua cerita akan di revisi dan di publish ulang di wattpad dalam waktu 2×24 jam dari sekarang di akun orihime yoshizuki. Jadi, stay on your Watty!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWith love, orihime yoshizuki./strong/p 


End file.
